Sonic El Rubí Extraño
by Mateodiaz Diaz
Summary: Sonic se embarcada en una nueva aventura para detener al doctor eggman que tiene una nueva y misteriosa fuente de poder. y aprenderá a tomarse las cosas no solo como un juego
1. Chapter 1

Sonic El Rubí Extraño

Era un día en Green Hill

Sonic estaba durmiendo como siempre, Sonic: ZZZZZZ. De repente se despertó por la risa de un viejo gordo con bigotes, Eggman: Wuajajajaja conseguí el rubí Wuajajajaja, Sonic: Con que Eggman tiene otro plan, Bueno a correr. Sonic corrió hasta que le rompió su nave, Sonic: Creo que te derrote, Otra vez. Sonic estaba muy confiado y no se dio cuenta que Eggman agarro un rubí extraño, Eggman: ja jajá. De repente algo estaba pasando, Sonic: ¿Pero ¿qué está pasando?

Sonic se estrelló contra un árbol y cuando miro, Sonic: ¿Pero ¿Qué? Y Eggman. Sonic se fue corriendo a buscar a tails. Sonic: Oye Tails. Tails: ¿eh, hola Sonic como estas? Sonic: Bien, pero necesito tu ayuda con algo, Tails: ¿Qué pasa Sonic? Sonic le conto todo lo que le paso a Tails,

Tails: Valla al parecer Eggman encontró una nueva fuente de poder. Sonic: Si, Necesito tu ayuda para detenerlo quien sabe que puede hacer con esa cosa. Tails: Claro Sonic te ayudare

Recién le hice unas mejoras al tornado-2, vamos a detener a Eggman. Y así empezó una nueva aventura.

Continuara….


	2. Buscando Ayuda y Esmeraldas

Sonic El Rubí Extraño Cap. 2

Capítulo 2: Buscando Ayuda Y Esmeraldas.

Sonic y Tails estaban volando en el tornado. Hasta que tails dijo. Tails: Espera Sonic. No sabemos dónde está Eggman. Sonic: Tienes razón, estábamos yendo hacia el destino. Hasta que Sonic se le ocurrió una idea. Sonic: Oye Tails podemos ir a buscar ayuda o las esmeraldas.

Tails estuvo de acuerdo y fueron a mystic ruins a buscar a Knuckles.

Cuando Llegaron. Knuckles: ¿eh, Sonic, Tails, que hacen aquí? Sonic: Knuckles necesitamos tu ayuda, Eggman tiene una fuente de poder muy rara, ¿vienes? Knuckles: Ok, pero ¿Quién cuidara la esmeralda maestra? Tails: Podemos pedirle a Silver que la cuide, iré a buscarlo, Cuando Silver llego dijo. Silver: Hola, Ok cuidare la esmeralda maestra mientras detienen a Eggman. Knuckles: Ok. Vamos a buscar a Eggman. Después de un rato llegaron a una isla a buscar una esmeralda del caos.

Tails: El rastreador de las esmeraldas dice que una está muy cerca de aquí. Knuckles: Esa cosa debe estas descompuesta pues yo no veo nada. De Repente hubo un temblor. Sonic: ¿Pero ¿qué pasa? Fueron a ver qué pasaba. Eggman: wuajajajajaajajaja si una de las esmeraldas del caos. En eso Sonic, Tails y Knuckles fueron a detenerlo. Sonic: ¿haber que tenemos aquí? Una pelota bigochoncha. Eggman: miren quienes son el team Sonic. Tails: ¿Haber Eggman que es la energía extraña que tienes? Eggman: no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa jajajaja

De repente llegaron muchos robots. Eggman: Quisiera quedarme, pero tengo que irme con esta esmeralda del caos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Eggman se fue en su nave con la esmeralda. Knuckles: Vallan a detener a Eggman, yo me encargare de patearles su robótico trasero. Sonic y Tails fueron Corriendo a obtener la esmeralda del caos. Después de un rato una gran pila de robots estaba en el área de batalla. Knuckles: este Eggman no sabe cómo hacer robots fuertes y solo hace un contenedor de basura con patas. En ese momento llegan Sonic y Tails. Sonic: Mira Knuckles conseguimos la esmeralda del caos. Knuckles: Muy bien, pero ¿dónde está Eggman?

Tails: Cuando tiramos la nave el bigotudo no estaba, a lo mejor uso ese rubí extraño. Sonic: derrotarlo será muy fácil, siempre termina en una montaña de robots.

Y Así Sonic, Tails y Knuckles siguen con su aventura con una esmeralda del caos pero no saben lo que viene.

CONTINUARA….


	3. La Fabrica

Sonic El Rubí Extraño

Cap 3: La Fabrica

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles estaban volando. Sonic: Oye mira Tails, una fábrica abandonada. Tails: Si el rastreador detecta una esmeralda allí. Knuckles: Tal vez sea la base de Eggman. Entonces fueron a investigar. Tails: El rastreador dice que está cerca. Rastreador: ¡EY LA ESMERALDA ESTA MUY CERCA! Sonic: ¿Enserio le pusiste rastreador a esa cosa? Tails: si es mejor para encontrar una esmeralda. Pero ocurre un temblor, otra vez. Sonic: Pero Que, HAAAAAAAAAAA

Tails: ¡Sonic! Sonic Salió volando. Sonic. Ahuu me rompí el trasero. De repente sale un robot araña gigante. Sonic: Bueno a ¡CORRER! Sonic empieza a correr, Pero la araña tira una roca gigante. Sonic: Es mi oportunidad. Sonic hace el spin dash haciendo que la roca choque con el robot. Sonic: Ahora. SUPER TURBO. Sonic Choca con la araña traspasándola. Cuando la araña explota. Sonic: Oh. Es la esmeralda. Sonic vuelve donde Knuckles y tails. Sonic: Miren Lo Que Tengo. Y así siguen con su aventura...

CONTINUARA


End file.
